


For More Than Just You

by siriusly_gryffindorable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coda, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Finale, Season/Series 12, Season/Series 12 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusly_gryffindorable/pseuds/siriusly_gryffindorable
Summary: Spoilers for Season 12 Finale!Lucifer may have killed Castiel in the Season 12 finale. But we know that death is never the end. Castiel finds a familiar face as enters the 'here after.' And he is not content to let Castiel stay where he is.





	For More Than Just You

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought a lot about Castiel's death, and more about the possibility for him coming back. This is what I've come up with.

The last thing he saw was Dean's face. 

The blade, which he had not seen coming, hit its mark, but at least the very last memory he would have was of Dean looking pleased to see him. 

Castiel stretched out into the familiar nothingness. What was left of him -- grace, soul, whatever -- floated somewhere in the universe. The angel had been here before. Dying was not novel. He knew that eventually his remains would disperse among the atoms of the universe, spread so far that no part of him would be recognizable. That was a comforting thought really. Castiel would become a part of something bigger -- bigger than even his true form had once been. _This is good_ , he thought, _this is as it should be._

"You know," a voice came out of the emptiness, "We really have to stop meeting like this." 

_Chuck?_ he thought, _Or should I be calling him 'father' now?_

"Chuck is fine, really." And then he was there, God was standing among what remained of Castiel, angel of the Lord. 

_How can you be corporeal?_ he wondered. _How can I even see you? I don't have eyes anymore._

Chuck smiled, "God perk." 

_That does not seem like an adequate explanation._

Chuck ignored him and clapped his hands together. "So what's it going to be this time Castiel? Insist that I let you stay dead? Or beg to be sent back immediately?" 

_What?_ Castiel asked, _I've never asked for anything in death. You just put me back without revealing yourself to me or giving me any explanation._

"Yeaaaah," Chuck responded awkwardly, "I suppose you wouldn't remember much of the other times."

 _Oh_ , Castiel thought as he worked to process what Chuck was saying. _I would never have begged to be sent back. I have always felt content or deserved in my passing. Sending me back has been your decision alone._

"Sometimes," Chuck countered, "But not always." Castiel did not know what to make of that, but Chuck just continued. "There was the first time. You were smashed to bits by your brothers when you were messing with...well, me. You didn't really beg then, but you did insist rather forcefully that your human charge needed you."

 _This is absurd_ , Castiel replied. _I would never have thought to question God._

Chuck did not appear to be listening. "Sheesh. And how about the second time? You know, when your big brother obliterated you? You were frantic, Castiel. You pleaded with me to send you back. To put you back in Stull. To put you back with..."

 _But why would you listen?_ Castiel interrupted. _Why give me what I wanted? I could not have been the first of my brothers and sisters to beg for a second chance._

"No. You definitely were not," Chuck admitted plainly, "nor the last."

 _I was never better or more important than any of them_. Castiel thought bitterly. _I did not deserve it. Why give those chances to me?_

"You haven't always been happy to be sent back," Chuck reminded him, "haven't always seen them as gifts. I believe the word curse was thrown around a fair few times."

Castiel remembered well his time as Emmanuel, the madness that followed, and waking up it the hospital broken, but content to receive his punishment.

"And it's not like I'm always the one to save you Castiel." Chuck added. 

_Who then?_ Castiel asked. _Who, if not God, makes the decision on who lives or dies? Even at your most distant -- when you were nowhere to be found, your power has never faded._

The smile Chuck was wearing faltered slightly at that. He dropped his gaze to his Converse. "I wasn't there when you chose to stay in Purgatory, despite all attempts to bring you through the escape hatch." He paused for a second, looking slightly sheepish, "Though maybe Naomi didn't come up with her plan entirely on her own." 

If Castiel had been able to sigh, he would have then. _See. Even your influence was used to return me._

Chuck nodded "Yes. But what about the first time you got an angel blade to the chest?"

 _April_ , he remembered. The irony of being bested by an angel blade when he was simply a human still stung. 

"If I had any hand in that at all," Chuck said slowly, like he was considering something, "it was putting you in the path of someone that would never be content to let you go." 

There was silence. And Castiel realized that his remains, which had slowly been spreading apart during the exchange, were beginning to pull back together. 

Chuck looked around and smiled. "Alright, Castiel. Time to go."

 _But you haven't answered my question_ , he insisted. _Why me? Why, out of everyone, do you keep sending me back?_

There was a glimmer in Chuck's eye as he smiled, bringing index finger to snap against thumb, "What can I say? I believe in happily ever after...for more than just you."

"Cas?" called a voice -- as familiar as the angel's own, but it sounded thick and broken. Castiel extended a hand that had not been there a moment ago, and reached blindly until it connected with a square jaw hovering above him. His thumb brushed forward, catching a tear that was running down that face. "Cas..." came the voice again, still thick but this time tinged with hope. Castiel's eyes worked open. 

The first thing he saw was Dean's face.


End file.
